Jack of Jotunheim
by Autistic Writer
Summary: Jack Frost has been brought back to life by an unknown force when he comes across the Ice Giants, who are strange of the origins of this boy. Will he be King or is something else waiting in store for this 'Guardian' read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again, this challenge comes from Dragon Courage. This is probably going to be one of the few of my stories that won't have a romantic connection to it, I say probably very highly. It's a Rise of the Guardians plus Marvel crossover. So, I hope people will enjoy it. **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians characters nor do I own Marvel characters. They belong to their respective owners. _

Chapter 1: Jack, a Frost Giant

Jack was just a young lad; when his world was threaten by a bunch of strange creatures. It was out of nowhere that his home would be attacked through the result of a war between the humans and the creatures known as the Frost Giants.

They were large blue creatures with red eyes and had abilites that used the ice through their cold bodies. One by one he saw many of his friends and fellow classmates fall to the giants through impalement, hypothermia, or even crushed.

Many including his mother, him, and his sister fled to find a safer place to seek shelter. However, they were being pursued by the creatures of ice.

Much like wild wolves, the Ice Giants hunted down each member of Jack's village. One by one, the villager's fell for the traps that the Giants had made.

It was just a handful left. His mother, his sister, Jack himself, and seven others saw a large lake that looked solid enough to cross. Some didn't trust the others judgments of the lake's solid structure. It was decided that five would go through the lake, while the others would go around the lake. Jack's mother and sister were going to go around the lake, while Jack would go through it.

The Giants were in hot pursuit of them as they had no time to say goodbye. Jack and his company of men attempted to cross the cold, frozen lake. The Ice Giants saw this and a commander ordered some of his men to chase the ones going around the lake. The rest that stayed behind were shooting icicles at the ones crossing it.

Jack was wondering why this was as they were all looking down, seeing the ice crack beneath them. It wasn't safe after all. Four members of Jack's party either fell down into the ice below or get impaled in the back with the ice spears. Jack tried to beat and dodge the spears. The Ice Giants surrounded the lake trying to shoot at the last remaining human in the area.

Jack was very frightened and summed up the last breath as he looked at all of the Ice Giants firing at the same time. Jack had no choice as he had to stomach up the fear of getting impaled as he jumped up and the ice gave way when he jumped back down.

Jack had to succumb to the freezing water in a matter of minutes. It was too tough for even him to handle. He struggled to get back up as the water was overtaking him as he saw the feet of Frost Giants passing him.

Jack was under the water for a long time. He didn't know how long he was under there and closed his eyes waiting to join his family in the stars above.

However, Jack was not done in this world. He still had a purpose as the moon shined its light on him. It lifted him back up as the ice in the lake broke down. His hair was turned from brown to white, his coat became blue, and his skin was as cold as ice. A staff materialized in his right hand as Jack's eyes opened up.

He didn't know what happened to him, but he was floating in the air. He was scared until he realized he wasn't falling down. He glided himself on the broken piece of ice upon which he was looking at. He felt he was about to fall down in the water, but his touch was solidifying the lake. He did slip, but the solid lake broke his fall. He felt weird at first, but then started to laugh and play around. He felt he was having the most fun he ever had in years.

He learned as he started to fly on his trails of ice hearing that the world was over on Earth. The humans cried and begged for help. Their aid came to the form of Vikings sailing to Earth from another world. The Asgardians, in which these visitors were named, started to repel the giants and drove them back into their own world. The king called Odin ended the war with a final battle in which the likes of which could not be repeated again.

The Asgardians went back to their home world with humans worshiping them as Gods. Jack couldn't believe how long they took to get to Earth. Most of the earthlings had been wiped out by either the cold, the Frost Giants, or by starvation.

Jack had flown back to see the remains of his village. In flames it was. He saw all the burnt wood that use to be homes that people lived in. Some were inside to suffer through the fire; the rest had fled into the woods, only to be slaughtered by the Frost Giants.

Jack didn't know the fate of his mother or sister. Were they alive? Were they dead? These questions would forever be in Jack's mind. He sat down in the middle of the town looking upon a doll that one of the children made.

He sat on his knees looking down at the doll. He could have been strong enough to prevent this. He could have been faster. Why didn't he save them?

Jack didn't notice that ten Frost Giants were still alive and had come back into the village. They stared down at Jack and smirked

"Look's like there is still one more left boys" one of them smirked

Jack looked behind him as he stood up as he breathed in. The Frost Giant's arms great ice shards in which they were going to fire their icicles at him. Jack looked back at them preparing to fight them off. Their icicles were released from their hands as Jack held his fingers out.

To the surprise of both the giants and Jack himself, they found Jack wasn't harmed by the attack. What was happening was that the icicles stopped in front of him. The Frost Giants got angry as they continued to fire more shards to dispose of the white haired boy. The same result became the icicles as more of them were stopping in mid-air. The Frost Giants were in disbelief that no human could ever have this much power. They saw Jack breaking the icicles apart and sending them back to the Giants. Some were knocked down by them as two of them were reduced to pieces of ice. Three Giants glared as they decided to go close range towards the boy. Jack twirled his staff in order to combat the three charging giants of ice.

One by one, each of them fell to his staff, despite them being made of ice. The five remaining Ice Giants looked in horror as they saw he was about to combat them. The only secret weapon was their cold touch. No human could ever survive such an event. The higher ranking Ice Giant ordered his men to touch Jack; however he was ready for them.

He was dispatching three of the four Ice Giants that were coming at him. However, the fourth one slipped through his staff and grabbed his throat. The leading Ice Giant knew Jack was done for. What shocked the Ice Giants then was Jack wasn't succumbing to their frozen touch. Jack soon punched the fourth Ice Giant in the face as the last Ice Giant was shocked in fear. Jack was ready to confront him, when a beam of light came from behind him.

Jack stood seeing a handful of Frost Giants surrounding him as there was the largest Ice Giant he had ever seen. The villages he would go to mentioned the name of the leader of the Ice Giants himself, King Laufey. He was standing before Jack in all of his glory.

Jack glared and darted with angry for the Giant responsible for all the pain that he had caused him. Charging at the king of the Ice Giants, Jack tried to avenge all that his people had sacrificed. Laufey knew this attack was coming, and his guards tackled the young man into unconsciousness.

Laufey looked at the young man as he was merely nothing at first.

"My King Laufey" the remaining Giant bowed before Laufey "I am sorry for the delay, but we found this boy in the village and we tried to attack him, but he bested my men"

"How is that possible, he is merely human" Laufey's advisor told the soldier

"Yes, but he was about to dispatch my men as if they were child's play" the soldier told them both "The boy could stop our ice in mid air, the boy was well skilled in combat, and he was able to bypass our frozen touch"

"Are you sure of this" Laufey raised a brow of disbelief while his advisor admired his staff

"My men are literally in pieces right now" The soldier stop to Laufey

"My lord, I think you should see this staff" The advisor held the staff in front of his master.

"This staff has Asgardian properties. How this boy can weld such a weapon is beyond my comprehension" the advisor continued

"So, what you are telling me is that he is an Asgardian" Laufey looked down

"I am not sure, he seems human; yet he welds something that is non human. It is too difficult to say" the Advisor continued

Laufey looks at Jack and wonders if he could be the key of bringing down the Asgardians. His disappearance of his son and his weapon needed to be replaced.

"Let's take him with us and see how much more this boy can do" Laufey smirked as the guards brought Jack up, brought along his staff and began to go back to Jotunheim in order to prepare for war against the Asgardians, using their greatest weapon yet.

**Well, what you think did you like it or dislike it. Leave your comments below and tell me your thoughts upon the next chapter of the story. Until then, see you all later. **


	2. Jotunheim's Secret Weapon

**Well Jack must be suffering one blow to that head. So, what will happen when you mix Rise of the Guardians with a Marvel movie, you get a fanfic like this? I hope everyone will like this story and I hope to update as much as I can. I am sorry of how late i am updating it. **

_Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Rise of the Guardians, or any characters from the Marvel universe. They belong to their respective owners. _

Chapter 2: Jotunheim's Secret Weapon

"Hey let go of me you creeps" Jack yelled as he was being touched in a ice cell.

Jack viewed his surroundings. He tried to walk around the cell, yet he fell over hitting his body onto the hard ice. Jack smeared against the ice as his body was sliding around the room. The young man tried to get up, only to fall flat on his back once more. The anger in him growled as he shot out his hands, which had led to him viewing the wall in horror. From his extended hand, he found that he had the strange ability to control ice.

Jack, frightened of his new-found powers, raced to a bed in horror. He had many questions as to how he has ice powers or why didn't he did in that lake. these horrors were being witnessed by many Ice Giants. Each of them led out their comments outside of Jack's ears.

_The kid won't last a week, he will freeze to death. _

_Isn't this human the one who killed a handful of our brothers? _

_Why isn't he shivering from the frozen tundra our world has?_

_Is he a human/ice giant hybrid? _

Laufey and his adviser looked on viewing Jack from his cell, which was suspended in ice. the cell was supported by a long, thick icy chain which could probably fall from where it was by any moment, yet that would require a great amount of heat to melt the chain.

"He might prove useful to our plans against Asgard" The adviser smiled

"Yet, it will have to wait for the moment. I still want to know how this human was able to hold his own against a couple of Ice Giants" Laufey glared as he kept looking on at Jack, who was realizing where his cell was. The horrors of the human brought a smile upon the king of Jotunheim's face.

"Bring him something to eat" Laufey commanded his men.

* * *

Jack wasn't sure how long he had been in his cell. He must been there long enough to recognize the pattern of his daily routine in this place. Each morning, he would wake up to his breakfast. He would then come outside to train with the Ice Giants. Jack would try to use this as a plan of escape from the realm, but Laufey or one of his Ice Giants would just overwhelm him. Jack would return to his cell after his training and he would receive dinner.

This process went on for an unknown period of time. Jack eventually lost the will to even care or try to escape. The more days he remained in Jotunheim, the more cold he was becoming. Jack looked up at the ceiling knowing he couldn't escape or leave home. He just hoped that his mother or sister was still alive or if they had made it.

Jack saw the plate that slide across his cell. He took it seeing it was just the same meal he had been served, meat. There was little to no vegetation in this ice world, so it would be understandable that there wouldn't be much vegetables on his plate. He stomached through eating the food.

Once he ate, He looked at the cell he was in. There wasn't much to do, but skate on the ice. If he was human, then his feet would turn cold, yet it never really bothered him. He spend that time skating around in the ice. This whole place was made of it.

Jack sat on the bed wondering when will he get out.

Suddenly, that opportunity came when one of the frost giants looked at him.

"Training time, human"

* * *

Jack looked from across the ice field. He saw his opponents were ten ice giants. each of them stood there and waited for their commanding officer to send them off. Jack stood there looking at the ten giants.

Shoosh!

Jack looked down seeing that his stick was returned to him. He looked at an elder Ice Giant that spoke to him.

"Our King wishes to return this staff to you. It serves us no purpose in keeping it. Be grateful for that" The adviser spoke.

Jack picked up his staff and nods to him.

"Our King also wishes to test you in battle. There isn't much of a choice, as you can clearly see" The adviser pointed out to Jack that most of the ice giants appeared to watch Jack fight the other ice giants.

"I see, well what are we waiting for" Jack held up his staff and started to charge at the Ice Giants, who weren't prepared for Jack's offensive attack.

Laufey watched Jack fight for his life. He knew his soldier wouldn't pull their freezing touch on Jack as his skin for some reason was impervious to it. Only other Jotuns, and fire demons could be immune to this type of attack. How was this mere human so special.

A soldier went up to Laufey, who summoned more Ice Giants to overwhelm Jack. "My King, i am sorry to interrupt, but someone requests an audience with you. Someone who comes from Asgard"

The last sentence made Laufey stand up. He looked at his soldier and nods "Understood"

The human looked upon the ice giants as he already took out a hundred of them, but due to his fatigue, the countless ice giants tackled him to the ground, Jack only saw Laufey leaving his sight as one of the ice giants knocked Jack out.

* * *

Jack opened his eyes as he saw his familiar cell once more. He groaned holding his head in place. He felt like he was having the world's worse head injury. His eyes lingered on seeing the same Ice Giant he was talking to before.

"I see you are awake now" The adviser smiled at him.

"Ughhh, just barely. I guess your king was not impressed with my performance" Jack stood up from his bed.

"No, he just had business to take care of. You should prepare yourself. My King has a mission for you and it is to be treated with the utmost importance"

"No, i don't think i will take on this mission. I want to go home" Jack growled picking up his staff and glaring at the adviser

"I think you should. Your home of Midgard has changed much since we have taken you from your home. You don't have much of a home to go back to" The adviser warned him.

Jack dropped his staff as he looked down at the ground. "I don't believe you. How long have i been here" Jack broke down.

"About four hundred years" The adviser whispered into his ear.

Jack looked up seeing the horror in his eyes that he had been on Jotunheim for four hundred years. He didn't even realize the passage of time he had been in the place. The ice looked the same, but he could never feel the passage of time passing on him. He felt his face as he didn't feel any facial hair on him. Was he lying to him or telling the truth?

He needed to see the king, maybe he could find his way home, if he decided to follow Jotunheim's rules for a while.

* * *

Jack stood before King Laufey along with three other Ice Giants. Jack wondered what this 'special mission' was that the king had asked of him to do.

"I have heard you have bested about two hundred and twenty five of my men. An amirable feat for a human" King Laufey scoffed. "I will offer you a deal, human. If you retrieve for me, what i require, then you can have your freedom"

"What is it that you need then" Jack looked up at the King.

"Jotunheim once held a weapon with great power. That weapon was taken from us in a great war by the Asgardians. It is called the Casket of Ancient Winters. That weapon belongs on Jotunheim. Your mission is to retrieve it. If you do, then we will send you back to Midgard and leave you alone" Laufey gazed at Jack, who was determined of getting back home.

"Where is it located" Jack asked

"It is on Asgard, hidden away in Odin's vault, where he keeps other relics that he has stolen" Laufey told Jack

"Wait, if this casket is hidden in Odin's vault, how exactly are we going to get in without being seen" Jack asked

"We have a way inside the vault. I need you and these three Ice giants to go inside and take away the Casket" Laufey growled

Jack looks to the other Frost Giants and then looks over at King Laufey. He could tell the king was up to something, but he needed a ticket back home. It was just a casket stuck in someone else's vault how hard could it be.

The guard showed them to the secret passage to Asgard as Laufey smirked. The King decided to test Jack, seeing if he was capable of such a dangerous mission. If Jack was to die on the mission, then it would be one less threat to worry about.

* * *

Jack and the three Ice Giants made their way out of the portal leading into Odin's treasure room. Jack looked around seeing various artifacts that Odin has 'collected' over the years. From with the gazes of the Ice Giants they saw a large blue box in front of a large gate with a white light behind it. Jack smiled as things seemed to be going his way. They only encountered two guards, things seemed to be too easy.

Wait...Only two soldiers guarding the treasure room. Something felt wrong. This was too easy. The four of them should have encountered more guards. As soon as Jack saw the Casket was lifted off the area where it once was stood, the gates quickly disappeared and an armored man came through the light. Jack watched in horror that the first ice giant was destroyed by this metal machine.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" The second ice giant was destroyed.

Jack and the last remaining Ice Giant almost made their way into the portal. Yet, Jack was the lucky one when the machine used his heated blast to destroy the ice giant. Jack would have been destroyed too if he hadn't made it to the portal.

_Darn it_ Jack growled as his one way ticket to Earth had slipped through his fingers.

Jack saw that the ice giants on the other side of the portal. Laufey and his adviser stared at him. The Adviser was the first to speak.

"Were you successful in your mission? Where is the Casket?"

"We had the weapon in our grasp. You guys failed to tell us that there is a metal man guarding the vault" Jack growled as he stood up

Laufey looks down at Jack and smiles looking up in the sky.

_this little invasion might work in my favor after all. _Laufey thought to himself "Take him back to his cell"

"Sir, if you are thinking what i am thinking. I can assume that Asgard will want retribution for us invading their vault. It will certainly put the truce we have at them at risk" The adviser grinned

"Yes, we just need some time before we will expect them to attack us. Put all the soldiers on guard" Laufey ordered

"Understood sir"

* * *

**Well, I think I liked how this chapter turned out. So, I wonder what Jack will do now that he is a soldier in the Frost Giant army. Tell me what your thoughts on this chapter are. **

**Next chapter will deal with Jotunheim getting some visitors from Asgard. I think we all know who these visitors are. Until then, see you all later. **


End file.
